


Une histoire de barrette

by Misty1024



Series: Trans-formation [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (c'est juste une AMY), Enfin toujours Amy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette l'éclate, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans!Adrien, video games - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Aussi loin que les gens savaient, Marinette Dupain-Cheng était éperdument amoureuse d’Adrien Agreste, et Chat Noire n’avait d’yeux que pour sa chère partenaire, Ladybug.Mais ça, c’était ce que les gens savaient. Et il y avait des choses qu’ils ignoraient, comme…Les retrouvailles de Marinette et Chat Noire lors de certains crépuscules.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Trans-formation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986176
Kudos: 4





	Une histoire de barrette

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais pas d'inspi pour le résumé.

Aussi loin que les gens savaient, Marinette Dupain-Cheng était éperdument amoureuse d’Adrien Agreste, et Chat Noire n’avait d’yeux que pour sa chère partenaire, Ladybug.

Mais ça, c’était ce que les gens savaient. Et il y avait des choses qu’ils ignoraient, comme…Les retrouvailles de Marinette et Chat Noire lors de certains crépuscules. En effet, les deux se retrouvaient de temps en temps pour discuter de tout et de rien…ça avait commencé simplement, avec une visite hasardeuse du chat, qui avait décidé qu’elle rendrait visite à sa camarade de classe après qu’elle eut eu des problèmes avec Chloé (encore).

Et de fil en aiguille, Chat Noire était revenue plus souvent chez son amie. Ainsi, les deux étaient devenues amies et se retrouvaient régulièrement. La majeure partie du temps, elles se contentaient de jouer à Ultimate Mecha Strike III en mangeant des pâtisseries…Du moins, Marinette se contentait d’écraser la blonde au jeu, tandis que ladite-blonde se jetait sur les sucreries.

Bien évidemment, elles avaient des secrets l’une pour l’autre, c’était indéniable : Par exemple, Chat Noire ne savait pas que la fille chez qui elle allait sortait parfois avec un masque pour combattre à ses côtés ; et Marinette ne savait pas que l’héroïne masquée n’était autre que son camarade de classe, pour qui elle avait des sentiments depuis bien longtemps.

Mais sinon, elles se disaient presque tout, tant qu’il n’y avait aucun danger pour l’identité de l’héroïne chat. Marinette en savait alors plus sur Chat Noire que Ladybug elle-même…Enfin, officiellement, car officieusement, elle en savait autant. Elle se doutait cependant qu’il y avait quelque chose dont elle n’avait pas connaissance, quelque chose qui pesait parfois sur la blonde. Elle n’avait jamais posé de question à ce sujet, se disant qu’elle finirait par lui en parler.

Et en effet, cela arriva. C’était un soir comme les autres, Marinette discutait tranquillement avec Tikki, elle s’inquiétait pour Adrien, qui avait eu l’air plutôt mal durant toute la journée. Cependant, elle n’avait pas osé l’aborder, pour une raison évidente : Elle n’arriverait sûrement pas à lui parler.

Lorsque la Kwami se cacha brusquement, la fille aux yeux bleus réalisa qu’elle avait de la visite. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

– Hey, Chat.

Cependant, il s’effaça vite lorsqu’elle remarqua les larmes dans les yeux verts de l’héroïne.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Sans répondre, Chat Noire s’effondra dans les bras de la fille aux cheveux noirs, son corps secoué par des sanglots. Marinette la serra un peu plus contre elle, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de la réconforter.

Après quelques minutes, l’héroïne se calma un peu, et fit quelques pas en arrière pour s’éloigner et essuyer ses larmes.

– Désolée…

– C’est pas grave. Tu veux en parler ?

La jeune fille détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges, avant de souffler.

– Je…Je ne sais pas.

La fille aux yeux bleus hocha la tête, puis attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie avant de la traîner à l’intérieur.

– Je vais te chercher un verre d’eau, il ne faudrait pas que tu te déshydrates après avoir pleuré comme ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle remonta avec deux verres, une bouteille d’eau, et quelques pâtisseries. Elle se demandait si ses parents se doutaient qu’elle avait de la visite certains soirs…Et elle pensait que la réponse était positive, il fallait dire que Chat Noire était là souvent après tout.

– Et voilà.

– Merci…

La blonde lui décrocha un sourire triste avant de boire l’intégralité de son verre d’eau et de soupirer. Marinette la regarda un moment, avant de prendre la parole.

– Tu sais…Je ne vais pas te forcer à en parler, mais si jamais tu en as besoin, et que ça ne me donne pas ton identité, je suis là, ok ?

L’héroïne lui jeta un regard, avant que ses yeux ne parcourent les murs, recouverts de photos d’Adrien Agreste, qu’elle avait vues depuis bien longtemps.

– Je sais…Mais…J’ai peur.

– Peur ?

Elle ne se retourna toujours pas vers la fille aux couettes, et murmura.

– Que tu me rejettes…Que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.

Marinette fronça les sourcils et attrapa sa main, avant de dire.

– Tu es ma meilleure amie, Chat, et rien ne fera changer ça, ok ?

– Même…Même si je te dis que je ne suis pas vraiment une fille ?

Les yeux bleus de la styliste se plissèrent, et elle prit un moment avant de répondre.

– Si je dois changer de pronoms pour toi, ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux juste ton bonheur, qu’importe ton genre. Je…Dois changer ?

Elle sentit la main de la blonde serrer la sienne, alors qu’elle annonçait, d’une voix tremblante.

– Non…Je…C’est juste que…Sans le costume…Je suis considérée comme un garçon…Par tout le monde. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passerait si j’en parlais.

– Oh, Chat…

Marinette prit la fille dans ses bras, pour essayer de la calmer, mais elle continua.

– J’ai peur que mon père ne me mette à la porte si j’en parle. J’ai peur que mes amis me rejettent si je leur dis…

– Eh…Si ton père te met dehors, je suis sûre que mes parents n’auraient pas de problème pour t’héberger. Même si ça risque de ne pas être pratique si tu dois garder ton identité secrète.

– Merci…

Après ça, elles passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien pour changer les idées au chat. Lorsque la blonde dut rentrer chez elle, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Marinette, avant de la remercier une énième fois, et de s’en aller.

Et la fille aux yeux bleus ne se remit à fonctionner qu’une trentaine de secondes plus tard, en rougissant comme jamais. Et c’est à ce moment qu’elle réalisa que Chat Noire n’était pas que sa meilleure amie.

Autant dire que, la visite suivante, les photos d’Adrien présentes sur les murs étaient retirées. Évidemment, l’héroïne s’en étonna.

– Tiens ? Tu n’as plus les photos ? Pourquoi ?

Et évidemment également, Marinette ne pouvait pas dire la vérité.

– Je trouvais ça flippant. Je veux dire, il est mon ami, et…ça le mettrait peut-être mal à l’aise s’il venait !

– Je…Je vois…

La fille aux yeux bleus remarqua que la blonde semblait quelque peu troublée par ses paroles.

– Eh, ça va ?

– Ah, euh…Oui, oui.

La styliste fronça les sourcils, et questionna.

– Tu es sûre ? Tu n’as pas de la fièvre ?

Puis elle s’approcha pour poser sa main sur son front…Avant de réaliser ce qu’elle venait de faire et d’effectuer un bond en arrière, les joues écarlates…Et accordant avec celles de la fille aux yeux verts.

– Désolée !

Un silence gênant s’installa, et elle finit par proposer.

– Tu…veux jouer à Mario Kart ?

– Ah, je suis sûre que ce sera un jeu où je pourrais gagner, Princesse !

Et après plus d’une heure de jeu…Il s’avéra qu’elle avait tort (une nouvelle fois).

Lorsque Chat Noire s’en alla, Marinette se mit à réfléchir. Bon, elle avait des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. La meilleure chose à faire, c’était d’enfin accepter ses sentiments en tant que Ladybug, pas vrai ? Cependant, maintenant qu’elle y pensait, cela faisait bien longtemps que sa partenaire ne lui avait pas adressé une de ces longues déclarations d’amour dont elle avait le secret.

Se pouvait-il qu’elle ne soit plus amoureuse de Ladybug ?

Si oui…était-il possible qu’elle soit amoureuse de Marinette ? Non, sûrement pas…Mais pouvait-elle espérer ?

– Tikki, qu’est-ce que je fais ?

– Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Elle grogna avant de répondre.

– Je suis amoureuse de Chat Noire, et j’ai aucune idée de si elle m’aime en retour. Enfin, je ne sais pas si elle est toujours amoureuse de Ladybug en plus ! Au pire je lui demanderais la prochaine fois…Oui, et si elle n’est plus amoureuse de Ladybug…j’essaierais en tant que Marinette…Mais et si ça gâchait tout ?

Cela va sans dire, cette scène dura de longues minutes avant que la jeune fille ne se calme enfin.

Ce fut donc une semaine plus tard, (une longue semaine, si vous vouliez l’avis de Marinette), que Chat Noire revint. Ça avait laissé le temps à la jeune fille de confectionner une barrette à l’effigie de l’héroïne Chat pour lui offrir au moment de sa déclaration.

– Bonsoir, Princesse.

La fille aux yeux bleus se tourna vers la voix, elle était un peu stressée, mais il fallait qu’elle le fasse, pas question de rester bloquée sur quelqu’un pendant des mois comme elle l’avait fait pour Adrien.

– H-Hey, Chat.

Le début de la soirée se passa comme d’habitude, mais au cours d’une partie de _Kirby, au fil de l’aventure_ , sur Wii, Marinette demanda, d’un ton qu’elle espérait détaché.

– Eh, est-ce que tu es toujours amoureuse de Ladybug ?

Elle vit le visage de la blonde arborer une expression de surprise, avant qu’elle ne réponde.

– Non…Plus depuis un moment.

– Oh.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à la nouvelle…Il fallait dire qu’elle restait tout de même Ladybug.

– Et…Tu as quelqu’un en vue ?

– Hm…Ma situation amoureuse t’intrigue ? Serais-tu intéressée ?

Et là, avant que la fille aux cheveux noirs ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois, elle sortit le cadeau de sa poche. Elle avait mis un post-it dessus, avec des petits cœurs dessinés, ainsi que son prénom.

– Tiens.

Chat Noire fut surprise, mais prit le cadeau et observa le post-it, avec une expression incrédule. Elle ouvrit le cadeau, et observa la barrette quelques secondes avant de la mettre et de sourire.

Après ça, elle regarda Marinette amoureusement et attrapa ses mains.

– C’est…C’est quoi ce regard ? Ça…ça veut dire que tu as aimé la barrette ?

La blonde rigola légèrement, et répondit.

– Ça veut dire que je t’aime, Marinette.

Puis elle se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La fille aux yeux bleus sourit légèrement contre sa bouche, et quand elles s’écartèrent, elles se regardèrent longuement.

– Je…Je t’aime aussi, Chat…

Et cette discussion, aussi mignonne soit-elle, se termina en cris de la part des deux filles, lorsqu’elles réalisèrent qu’elles avaient perdu toutes leurs perles, et par conséquent leur médaille d’or, à deux doigts de la fin du niveau de Kirby.

Cependant, ce n’était pas la conclusion de cette histoire, ce n’en était que le début. En effet, deux mois plus tard, elles étaient toujours ensemble, Chat Noire rendait souvent visite à Marinette, et Ladybug faisait de son mieux pour résister et ne pas embrasser sa partenaire par réflexe.

Et ce jour-là…Adrien fit une annonce en rentrant dans la salle, après avoir demandé la permission à la professeure.

– Je…Bon, certains d’entre vous sont peut-être déjà au courant, étant donné que j’ai changé de ligne de mode avec tout ça, et que les médias sont au courant…Mais…Je suis une fille. Et je m’appelle Amy.

– Il n’y a pas moyen !

Marinette s’était levée en criant ça, s’attirant des regards froids de tous ses camarades, et un désemparé d’Amy.

– Pardon ? Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça, Dupain-Cheng.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, son regard toujours rivé sur la blonde, avant de réaliser que sa réaction avait été mal interprétée.

– Ah, non, non, mais oui. Enfin, je m’en fiche qu’Amy soit une fille, l’important c’est qu’elle soit heureuse. Mais…C’est elle qui a ma barrette, je l’ai cherchée pendant deux semaines !

En vérité, non, étant donné qu’elle avait offert ladite-barrette à Chat Noire. Mais c’est pour ça qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à la voir dans les cheveux de sa camarade de classe.

Amy eut un air surpris, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et de remarquer qu’elle portait la barrette à l’effigie de l’héroïne chat. Son regard s’écarquilla alors qu’elle réalisait qu’elle venait de vendre son identité.

Marinette finit par souffler et dire.

– Tu mériterais…Tu mériterais que…Je t’en offre une à l’effigie de Ladybug. Parce qu’elles vont par paire. Et…Une bonne discussion après le cours.

Bon, évidemment, il allait sans dire que personne n’avait compris ce qu’il s’était passé.

**Author's Note:**

> Votre avis ?


End file.
